familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Knyaginin Dormition Monastery
The Knyaginin Dormition Monastery is a functioning women's monastery in Vladimir. Founded in the beginning of the XIII century by the Grand Prince of Vladimir Vsevolod Yuryevich at the insistence of his wife, Grand Princess Mariya Shvarnovna. It was repeatedly ruined and suffered from fires. The monastery was closed in 1923. The restoration of the monastery began in 1993 . Foundation and development The monastery was first mentioned in 1200 Княгинин-Успенский монастырь // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907.. It received the name Knyaginin in honor of the Grand Princess Maria Shvarnovna, who took the vows in this monastery with the name Mariya and schema with the name of Martha, having stayed in the monastery for 18 days until her death Святая благоверная великая княгиня Мария Владимирская – устроительница Успенской обители // Владимирское благочиние. Initially, the monastery was conceived as a family burial vault of princesses and princely daughters of the princely house pf Vladimir. In the 13th century Maria Shvarnovna herself was buried here, her sister Anna, Alyona, daughter of Vsevolod Yuryevich and Mariya Shvarnovna, later both Aleksandr Nevsky's wives Alexander and Vassa , and his daughter Evdokia (they were under a slumber in the Nativity of the Assumption Cathedral)Свято-Успенский Княгинин женский монастырь. Святыни под спудом.. March 6, 1230 Grand Duke Vladimir Yuri (George) Vsevolodovich in the monastery were moved and buried the relics of the holy martyr Abraham of Bulgaria . The center of the ensemble of the monastery is the Assumption Cathedral, built in the first years of the 16th century in the image and likeness of its predecessor (the lower parts of the walls of the ancient church were preserved). It is famous for the frescoes of 1648, over which Moscow isograms worked . XX century The monastery was closed in 1923. In 1986, an atheistic museum was located at the Knyaginin Assumption Monastery in Vladimir. OThemonastery became operational again in 1992 . Until 2009, it housed Bogolyubskaya icon of the Virgin, which was transferred to the monastery from the Vladimir Museum in 1992. In 2009, the mold was found on the icon. At present, the icon is in a specially equipped room of the Vladimir-Suzdal Museum In 1997, the monastery opened a school fpr musical conductors. In 2008, the chapel of the Kazan church dedicated to St. John Chrysostom was consecrated . The monastery is home to 28 sisters. The Knyaginin monastery has its own farmstead in the village of Sanino, Suzdal Rayon. Shrines List with the Bogolyubsky Icon of the Mother of God . Part of the relics of the martyr Abraham of Bulgaria 4 . Icon of the Great Martyr Panteleimon with a part of the relics, written on the Holy Mount Athos, in the hermitage of the righteous Anna 5 . See also List of Russian monasteries Russian Orthodox Church Notes Category:Knyaginin Dormition Monastery Category:Monasteries in Russia Category:Russian Orthodox monasteries Category:Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:Religious buildings completed in 1200 Category:12th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings